<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora['s Box] by Osroviln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673015">Pandora['s Box]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osroviln/pseuds/Osroviln'>Osroviln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Being Tommyinnit is Suffering, Pandora Mythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osroviln/pseuds/Osroviln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in Pandora’s Vault, Tommy remembers how the tale of Pandora’s Box goes - and listens to how the tale of Pandora goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandora['s Box]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy looks at Dream for a moment, and then turns away to scream at the lava separating the center of the vault from the rest of the prison. “Sam? Sam I’m ready to come out now! Sam! Sam…” He swallows, weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lava pours down, a low rumble answering the calls in a way of their own - there is no response. Sam… Sam isn’t there at the moment, isn’t there to lift the veil and bring him back. Another boom rumbles, faintly, and Tommy takes a deep breath in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Dream speaks, but Tommy doesn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sam? C’mon this isn’t funny anymore! I want to leave!!” He shouts, panicked. “Sam!? Please!... Sam?...” His breath becomes quick as he continues to call out, his voice growing a bit weak. “...Phil?” He just… he really just wants to leave now, please… he doesn’t want to stay here with Dream anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Dream shouts, finally catching Tommy’s full attention. “You’re stuck with me Tommy.” Despite his face being hid by a mask, Tommy can hear the sickening grin behind it in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not thinking, Tommy bangs his fist against the lava, pulling back when it burns him. “Please, let me out! Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tuts from behind him, walking over to sling an arm over his shoulders. “He isn’t coming, Tommy~ Go ahead and plead all you want, but… He won’t come for a week, Tommy.” Dream chuckles. “Aw, come on, it’s not that bad! Just you and me… it will be just like old times! We can be friends again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy rips away, staring into Dream’s mask. “We aren’t friends - you never were my friend! You’re… you’re…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that… we’re going to have so much fun! Just sitting in here, talking, having fun~” Dream tilts his head. “Hey, Tommy~ Have you ever heard of the tale of Pandora?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy takes a step back, his back pressing almost against the obsidian, cramped in the small space. He… he has heard of that tale, long ago, back when… back before L’Manberg, when him and Wilbur had just taken the time to sit around and talk for hours on end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Tommy - do you know the tale of Pandora’s Box?” Wilbur says, looking up at the sky from beneath the leaves. “I know this type of thing is more Techno’s style, but… I’ve been thinking about it, you know? I don’t quite remember the exact wording of the tale, but I might as well try to say it… actually the one detail I remember Technoblade ranting about was that it was a jar, not a box. An… an amphora, I think he said. Either way, not really all that important to the story here, now is it? Let’s see… Once Pandora had been created, after the gods had molded her body and breathed life into her - she was given a box, and told not to open it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The gods had told her not to open it, but, you see, the gods had forgotten something. They had forgotten that they had given her curiosity, far too much curiosity. You see, Pandora was able to hold the temptation of opening the box for a while, but her curiosity had eventually gotten the better of her. She opened the box, Tommy, and you know what spilled out? All of the world’s evils spilled out; destruction and disaster and despair, until the only thing left in the jar is hope. The Gods had punished everyone, reminding them that they had existed on their will. Although, some versions of the myth claim that Pandora then righted her wrongs, had gone out into the world and recollected all of the spirits in the jar, or that hope had left as well to collect it all, returning back into the jar…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sits there, hands around his ears, not wanting to listen to what Dream has to say to him. What he has to say in general… he already knows the tale, already knows how it ends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, that isn’t quite the tale Dream is telling. “You see, after Prometheus stole fire from the gods, they had decided to make something… equal to his acts, they decided to make Pandora. They had created her from the dirt, shaped her into form and breathed life into her body. They had decided to make her curious, tempting - the gods had fully intended to make her a punishing gift in exchange for the boon humans had been given. It could have been left at that, you see - people have gone to war over beauty often, gone to war and destroyed themselves over the most inane reasons, but! The gods had decided to add one more thing! They decided to give her a box. To give her a box filled with all the worlds evils and tell her never to open it, knowing her curiosity would likely take her, make her open it eventually. They made it so she would think she was dooming them of her own free will, when they all knew that it would be inevitable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shakes his head, and looks towards the lava. “You see, this place is known as Pandora’s Vault - the box holding the evils of the world. If this place is meant to be the box, then well… you know that each box needs a Pandora to open it, to release the evils inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then there are some versions that state the hope is the worst evil of them all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy cannot help but remember that line, remember what Wilbur had said that day, and he stares at Dream, and stares at the Lava beyond him… and a small part of him hopes desperately that this is nothing but a nightmare, nothing but a delusion. A tiny part of him that knows that this is reality hopes that the lava never drops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One cannot hold everything off forever, you know? The end has to come eventually. The lava drops, revealing the outside world to the vault, and Tommy looks up and over, standing up to race over to the edge. Sam’s finally back, he’s here! He’s… huh? The curtain having been pulled back, Tommy stares across the chasm at Wilbur. A fully alive, healthy Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur! Wilbur, you’re here to rescue me!” Tommy cheers, a grin spreading across his face. “Hey, how’s being alive going, bitch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long, low chuckle echoes across from Wilbur in response. It’s dry, and Tommy hesitates, looking at him. Wilbur shakes his head, a grin of his own on his face. “I’m not here for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked, Tommy stumbles back - and only then does he catch sight of Sam’s corpse, laying on the floor behind Wilbur, and the blood still dripping down the blade he holds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckles. “Hello Pandora.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my brain saw a theory about how that last stream is related to the Pandora mythos and my brain went; So if the Vault is the Box, then who is the Pandora? I know a lot of people want to say Ranboo for several reasons, but if this follows the mythos then... it might be Wilbur. Because Pandora is a creation by the gods that they breathed life into - and the only person who would need life breathed into them is Wilbur. <br/>And I had to write this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>